


Checkered

by pinarell01



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competition, Drama, Explicit Language, Familial Relationships, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Implied Relationships, Mild Language, Motorsport, Other, Platonic Relationships, Politics, Sports, alternative universe, humanized characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinarell01/pseuds/pinarell01
Summary: Zelda is the soft-spoken daughter of Luciana Nohansen, an industrial magnate who owns a professional racing team, Nohansen Racing. After a winter test session, Luciana suffers a serious accident and becomes bed-ridden, which dampens the team’s spirits going into the new season.As Luciana slowly recovers, Zelda and her sisters, the calculating Hilda and and tomboy Tetra, oversee the team’s efforts and try their best to lead it towards championship glory. It isn’t an easy venture, as constant political maneuvering by rival team owners, the ever-present need to secure more funding and keeping their sometimes difficult-to-work-with-driver happy exhausts much of their energies.However, when it becomes apparent that their mother’s accident was more than what it seemed to be, the sisters find themselves caught in the middle of a tangled web of secrets, vengeance and the long shadow of one’s past.=====This works is currently under revision. Please standby for the ‘relaunch’.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Checkered

**Author's Note:**

> "Anything worth doing is worth doing in excess."  
> -Carrol Shelby

**WGTC 2000: Nohansen Racing Announces Bid; Commits to Satori**

Tuesday, 8 June 1999

Blathcery, West Necluda, Hyrule

Industrial magnate Luciana Nohansen will be World GT Cup’s newest team owner as the head of ‘Nohansen Racing’ from next season and will utilize the Satori [insert model name], with technical support from factory-team Shade Racing. The announcement came from the Nohansen Group’s West Necluda headquarters as Nohansen, Satori Competition director Kaso Vosse and Dmitri Kvyat of Shade Racing unveiled a Satori R-GT in Nohansen Group colors of green and blue.

Nohansen, 57, is well-known for her exploits in the telecom industry with her company PEP, which has established a major presence within Hyrule, Akkala and Lanayru. PEP is also the title sponsor of the Lanayru Global GT Cup race, which has been the Nohansen Group’s first exposure to motorsports.

“ _We are thrilled to be embarking on this new and exciting chapter for the Nohansen Group. World GT Cup is a top-level championship with some the most exotic road cars serving as the basis for the most exciting racing cars._ ” Nohansen said during the unveiling. “ _Having been involved with the Lanayru race for several years now, it is safe to say that we have caught the racing bug. And with the support of Shade Racing and Satori, we believe that success won’t too far away._ ”

Dmitri Kvyat concurred and added that “ _We will be sharing some of our support staff [with Nohansen], who have worked with Satori since the championship’s inaugural season in 1997. This will help lower the learning curve for Luciana and her staff while also maintaining the level of performance expected from the R-GT._ ”

Kvyat, 64, has been involved in motorsports for decades, first as a driver taking major victories in the sportscar world before transitioning into being a team owner. He has been in charge of the factory Satori effort since 1995 with the R-GT, taking seven victories in that time. The R-GT is part of the Satori Competition’s larger efforts of reestablishing itself as a serious motorsport venture after a dismal spell in Formula A between 1988 and 1993.

Upon questioning on if it were possible for Nohansen Racing to make a cameo in the current 1999 Global GT Cup season as a one-off entry, Nohansen shot down the prospect. “ _To do so would put both of our operations at a disadvantage. We need these next months to properly setup, prepare and run a competent Global GT Cup team and to go into a race, even as a one-off, will expose us to all sorts of problems. And it would be unfair to Shade Racing, who have already budgeted and planned their 1999 season, to make a relatively last-minute adjustment which could cost them valuable points and resources._ ”

On the particulars of the arrangement, Kaso Vosse revealed: “ _It is a three-year deal. We will continue to provide factory support to Shade Racing while offering technical support to Nohansen Racing. [Nohansen Racing] will officially be a customer team to us due to prior contractual clauses with Shade, but hopefully their support to Nohansen will make up the difference.”_ When asked if said clauses could be rewritten to allow for multiple factory teams, they were open-ended. “ _We will review our arrangements when it is time cross that bridge. Right now, we are focused on providing both our teams with a competitive car for 2000._ ”

Also in attendance was Hilda Nohansen, eldest daughter of Luciana and the team manager of the Cypher Formula C team. Her presence coincided with the news that she will be leaving her current employment for that with her mother’s team next season.

“ _Yes, I will be stepping down from my role as team manager for Cypher once this season concludes._ ” the younger Nohansen answered when asked by the assembled media. “ _Some people would step down shortly after an announcement such as this, but I am still a member of Cypher and that means my immediate focus must be on the championship at hand. We want to end our relationship on a high, preferably with a championship, but a high nonetheless._ ” Hilda Nohansen has become a rising star in the motorsport management world at the age of 29, as she has been able to turn around the fortunes of the Cypher Team within four years. Her inclusion has been met with approval and there are now rumors that some staff members of the Cypher Team are already preparing the make the switch as well.

On the subject of drivers, no one gave a solid answer except that a further announcement is expected later in the year. “ _It is too early to say who we will put in the car next season,_ ” remarked Luciana Nohansen. “ _But I expect an announcement by the autumn the latest._ ”

A spokesperson for the Global GT Cup was also present, delivering a message of support for Nohansen Racing and that “ _we cannot wait to see what they do next season and beyond._ Global GT Cup _is in its third year now under GO and we have seen some of the most exciting racing yet in that time. To see new teams enter our championship is sign that we are heading in the right direction._ ”

Global GT Cup is organized by Gortram Organization (GO), founded by Gortram Moss, with sanctioning done by the World Federation of Motor Sport (WFMS). Starting in 1996, the series has grown in popularity quite quickly, even overtaking Grand Prix racing in certain regions. The cars which compete in the series are classified as ‘Grand Touring’ and are based on at least twenty-five road-going examples from recognized manufacturers such as Satori, Maraudo, Sanidin and Vah. The most popular vehicle of choice has been the Vah Lizalfos GTS-R, having taken both the 1996 and 1997 titles with ease.

Each Global GT Cup season comprises of ten double-header races around the world, with the majority of the calendar based in the Hylian continent, while the Din, Farore and Nayru continents host one double-header each. The defending Driver’s Champion is Glendo Snowdon of Faron, who currently drives for Scuderia Manetta, the long-time factory team for Sanidin fielding the 550 GT.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Checkered, a Legend of Zelda AU centered around motorsports.  
> While I do not yet know how many chapters this story will ultimately cover, updates are currently scheduled for once-a-week (unless real-world obligations suggest otherwise).


End file.
